


BAU Family Halloween

by lightsinthefloors



Series: BAU holidays! [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunk!Spencer, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Moreid, Party, Spencer is sad, Spencer would make a great dad, Talking About The Future, but only for a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: A Halloween party, talks about the future, and a drunk Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Series: BAU holidays! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	BAU Family Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Try and tell me Moreid wouldn’t make the best parents ever.

It’s October 31st, and easily Spencer’s favorite day of the whole year. It’s Halloween, it’s Saturday, everyone has off, and he’s absolutely ecstatic. Earlier that week, JJ offered to host a get together, figuring Jack and Henry could have fun. Penelope absolutely ran with the idea, going out and buying decorations for the party, even though it will be just the team. No one really minds though- all of them love to see each other outside of work. JJ and Hotch do brunch when they can, talking about the boys, and Rossi often has Spencer over for cooking lessons. Derek and Penelope have sleepovers more often than most people their age, and the same with Spencer and Emily. It doesn’t matter to any of them though, because with the job they have, everyone knows how important it is to savor every moment with the people you love. 

Spencer and Derek are getting ready to leave, just doing some last minute things. Spencer’s rather proud of his outfit choice, a black sweater with a pumpkin on it. Usually, they have to work on Halloween. This is the rare day that he can be festive for once. He takes one last look in the mirror before deciding he’s satisfied, walking out of their room. 

“Are we almost ready to go? JJ said Will would take Henry and Jack out to get candy so her and Hotch could actually hang out with us,” Spencer reported, wrapping his arms around Derek from behind where he stood at the counter. “What’s in there?”

“Cookies,” Derek replies. “And yes, we’re leaving soon.”

He can’t help but melt a little at Spencer’s sweet smile, turning fully to kiss him. Spencer squeezes his arms around his waist, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. Even for a couple, the two of them hug a lot. They just fit so perfectly together. Like a puzzle piece, there’s no one that fits in Derek’s arms better, and no one Spencer would rather have hold him. 

“I’m excited. We usually work on Halloween but today we can actually celebrate,” Spencer beams, scrunching his nose when Derek presses a kiss there. “I think I might be more excited than Henry and Jack.”

“Definitely,” Derek chuckles, squeezing his hip lightly before pulling away again. “Let me finish getting these together then we can go.”

Spencer nods, waltzing off into the living room and flopping down on the couch. He’s in a great mood. He can’t wait to just spend time with everyone, and on his favorite day of the year. It can’t get much better than this. 

Ten minutes pass and they’re on their way, heading over to JJ’s. Spencer holds the container of cookies in his lap, squirming around a little. He doesn’t want to stay still, too excited at the moment. Luckily, it doesn’t take long, and before they know it they’ve arrived. Spencer bounces out of the car, Derek not far behind him. He knocks on the door, rocking on his feet. 

“Hi, guys!” JJ smiles, wrapping them both in a hug. “Here, Spence, let me take that. Come in, Hotch is already here. He’s helping the boys get ready upstairs.”

Spencer nods, following her in. “I’m really happy! Considering how Halloween is-“

“He’s been talking about this all day,” Derek whispers, to which JJ chuckles fondly. 

Spencer calms down a bit once his happy rant is out, now just sitting on the couch. He beams when Jack and Henry come bounding down the stairs, costumes on and ready to go. He grins at Hotch, who looks rather happy himself. 

“You guys look great,” Spencer smiles, hugging the two boys when they come over. “Are you ready to get lots of candy?”

“Yeah!” They both exclaim, chattering away about their costumes. 

Spencer listens, matching their excitement as they proudly show off their superhero capes. They insisted on matching this year, and are practically the same costume but in different colors. No one minds though, as long as they’re happy, and it’s very clear that they are.

“Hi, Hotch,” Spencer greets once the boys walk away to show JJ their outfits. “Jack looks great.”

“Thank you, yeah, he and Henry wanted to match,” Hotch chuckles, looking unusually happy and content. “You look happy.”

“I’m just happy to be with everyone outside of work, you know? It’s better this way,” Spencer smiles softly. 

“It is,” he agrees, sitting down with him. 

By a half hour later, the boys are out trick or treating and everyone else has arrived. Drinks in hand, they all gathered around the tv, a “scary” movie on that would’ve been much too inappropriate with the boys around. It doesn’t take long for Spencer to get tipsy, as lightweight as he is. He’s a cuddly drunk, not a loud or giggly one. He’s able to hide it for a good while, cuddled up with Derek like normal as he consumes much more candy than he probably should. It’s when he starts to nuzzle at Emily that they realize how far off he already is. It’s not unnatural for them to be close, but he’s practically in her lap, shifting completely from Derek to her. 

“Oh my god, you’re so drunk already?” Emily asks, watching as Spencer snuggles against her shoulder. 

Spencer pulls back, looking offended. “I’m not drunk!” He nearly squeals, flopping back on the couch with a determined look on his face. 

It only takes a moment before he gravitates back towards his boyfriend, sighing contently. He is most definitely drunk. 

“Oh, Spencer Reid,” Rossi sighs. “What are we going to do with you?”

“It’s barely five,” JJ snickers. “I forgot he gets tipsy off just one glass of wine.” 

“Get some water in him and let him sleep, he’ll be sobered up in no time. He’s been eating candy nonstop as far as I’ve seen him, he’s bound to have a sugar crash soon,” Penelope laughs. 

They all look towards Spencer again, already half asleep in Derek’s lap. Candy wrappers are littered around him, some shoved half heartedly in his pockets. One arm is curled around his middle, a telltale sign that he’s gone a bit overboard. 

“He looks so adorable when he’s sleeping,” Emily croons. “So peaceful. It’s too bad he’s totally going to throw up later.”

Everyone nods, knowing that Spencer always has the worst hangovers, even after just a little bit. That on top of all the candy, he’s definitely not going to have a pleasant time. It’s okay though- they’ll all be there for him like they have in the past, and like he’s done for them. It’s quiet for another moment before Penelope starts to snicker, trying and failing to explain as she only laughs harder. 

“Remember- remember the time... Hotch- dancing,” she hiccups, quickly sending everyone else into a fit of laughter. 

Their unit chief has a red face at the memory, but he’s able to laugh with them. “You guys tell me not to be so uptight, what can I say?” He shrugs. 

“Yeah, but who knew that you getting drunk would make you want to dance with everyone? Not just us, everyone at the bar,” Rossi chuckles, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“That was a fun night indeed,” Derek grins, nodding along. 

They spend some time talking about old memories and having a debate about whether or not they like candy corn, stomachs aching and everyone out of breath from how hard they laugh. The group finally settles when they realize the movie ends without one of them being able to tell a single thing that happened. Another movie is swiftly put in the DVD player, and everyone relaxes again. Towards the middle, Spencer starts to shift, whining lowly as he begins to wake up. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Penelope says softly, smiling over at them. “Still drunk?”

“Mhm,” Spencer murmurs, stretching out with his head in Derek’s lap and his legs in Emily’s. 

“How’s the belly ache?” JJ chuckles, watching him grimace. 

“I think I might die,” Spencer groans dramatically, nuzzling against Derek’s thigh with a whine. “I’m never eating candy again.”

Derek grins, putting his hand up Spencer’s shirt and giving his middle a rub. “That’s not true. You should drink some water though.”

“I don’t want to,” Spencer grumbles, turning to lay on his front. 

“Come on, it’ll make you feel better,” JJ soothes, getting up to get him a bottle. “Here, drink.”

Spencer glares at her, crossing his arms defiantly. As cuddly as he is when intoxicated, he can also be a complete grump when he wants to. Much like a child, he’s cranky and stubborn, especially when he doesn’t get his way. 

Derek holds the water bottle to his mouth, stroking his hair. “Just a little,” he coaxes. 

Spencer finally gives in, taking a sip and flopping back down into his lap. He holds Derek’s hand, awake enough to watch the movie that’s on. Awhile later, the boys and Will are back, plenty of candy in tow. Jack and Henry proudly show it off to their JJ and Hotch, smiling brightly. 

“Uncle Spence and Uncle Derek brought cookies over, why don’t you guys go have some?” JJ suggests, leading the two boys to the kitchen. 

“Will we ever have kids?” Spencer asks quietly. 

Derek is a bit startled by the question, not even knowing that Spencer was still awake. “I- of course. That’s what we want, right?”

“Yeah... I really want that,” Spencer sighs softly, pressing against Derek’s middle. “But do you think it’ll will work?” 

Derek exhales for a moment too long, and Spencer’s back goes rigid. They both know that with their jobs, chances of adoption can be slim. How are they supposed to explain that they are often gone for several days at a time, both of them? It’s something that keeps Spencer up at night, wondering if he’ll ever have a chance to be a dad. 

“It’s gonna happen, sweetheart,” Derek promises, rubbing up and down Spencer’s spine. “There’s ways. If adoption doesn’t work, we can look into surrogacy. I promise.”

Spencer rubs his eyes momentarily, sitting up and slumping against his shoulder. “Can we just talk about it later? I don’t want to ruin the day.”

Derek wants to tell him that he’s not ruining the day, not at all. But he knows that Spencer doesn’t want to get too emotional. “Yeah, of course,” he nods, kissing Spencer’s cheek. 

Like the flip of a switch, Spencer smiles again, launching into a conversation with Emily. Derek knows it’s because he can’t trust himself to stay quiet much longer, not wanting to get upset. He just stays close, holding one of Spencer’s hands. He can see the look in Spencer’s eyes when Jack and Henry return, and the only way to describe it is bittersweet. Spencer loves them- he just wants the chance to have his own. 

“Uncle Spence, do you like my costume?” Henry asks in his sweet little toddler voice. 

“I love it, Henry,” Spencer smiles, hugging him close. 

JJ watches them, kind of able to tell that something’s wrong. She wants to talk to him, but doesn’t know if it’s the right time, not here in front of everyone. 

“Hey, Spence, can you help me with something? I think everyone’s probably ready for dinner,” JJ asks, knowing it’s not a suspicious reason. 

Spencer nods, squeezing Derek’s hand and getting up. “What do you need help with?” 

“I don’t,” JJ sighs, taking his arm and leading him up to her room. “What’s wrong? Something’s bothering you.”

“Oh... it’s nothing,” Spencer frowns, sitting with her on the edge of the bed. 

“It is something,” JJ prompts. “Talk to me. I don’t like seeing you upset.”

“I love seeing Henry and Jack...” Spencer mumbles after a moment. “I want that. But I don’t know if it’s possible.”

“Oh, Spencer... of course it is. There’s adoption,” JJ whispers. 

“You think that’ll work? With our jobs, why would they let us adopt a kid? We’re never home,” Spencer frowns, his voice cracking. “And if we adopted, I’m afraid that we won’t be able to connect because they’re not truly mine. I can’t have kids the way you and Will can, not with Derek. I don’t want anyone else but Derek, but we might not be able to have our own family.”

JJ stays quiet, feeling guilty. She never knew he felt this way. “There’s ways. And if you adopt a child, you’ll love them just the same as your own. Trust me.”

Spencer sort of slumps against JJ, sniffling softly. “I want today to be happy,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry for ruining it.”

“You didn’t ruin a thing,” JJ promises, kissing his forehead. “Come on. Let’s order some pizza for this crowd and get back to the party. Henry has something for you.”

“He does?” Spencer asks, standing back up. 

JJ just winks, smiling as they head back downstairs. Spencer follows her, feeling a little better after their conversation. He sends Derek a small smile, letting him know that everything is okay. He sees JJ whisper something to Henry, who quickly goes running into his room, soon returning with something in his hands. 

“Uncle Spencer! Here!” The toddler beamed. 

A tiny pumpkin with a smiley face painted on it was soon in his hands, making Spencer’s heart swell. “Thank you, Henry! I love it. It’s gonna go right on my dresser,” he grinned. 

Looking at Henry and everyone else makes Spencer realize that he is content. He has wants for the future, but right now, this is more than he could ever ask for. The boys quickly disappear into Henry’s room, all giggles and grins. Spencer lays back in Derek’s lap, swatting his hand away when he holds a piece chocolate to him. 

“I told you, I’m never eating candy again,” Spencer murmurs, pouting softly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek chuckles, brushing his hand through Spencer’s now shorter hair. 

“I’m- I’m really happy,” Spencer whispers, only loud enough for him to hear. “I don’t want you to think that I’m not.”

“I know,” Derek promises, nodding reassuringly. “I know, baby boy.”

Spencer smiles a little at the nickname, snuggling into his stomach. “This is a great Halloween.”

“Yeah? Even though you were asleep for a good part of it?” Derek teases, lightly tugging on his hair. 

“Absolutely,” Spencer grins. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
